Alive
by SG1Happy
Summary: Had it all been a dream? Or was Fifth still torturing her?


Alive

All she wanted to do was touch him.

When Fifth freed her, dumping her on the planet, Sam feared she was being tortured again and steeled herself for the pain. She worried that Fifth had seen everything. Her most secret heart. All she wanted while she endured his torture was to be with SG-1 again. All that kept her alive was the thought of seeing Jack O'Neill smiling at her one more time.

To go from nightmare to pleasure in a few heartbeats is disorienting, Sam told herself. When she regained consciousness to find herself surrounded by Daniel, Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill, she braced for Fifth the yank the images away from her.

Then Sam realized she was free. And he was there. Jack O'Neill, alive and smiling at her.

"And all you could think of to say was 'nice to see you, sir.'" Sam groaned, twisting in the tangled sheets. She was so Jacob Carter's daughter. Expressing emotions other than anger was difficult, even without the regs. In truth, she was afraid if she touched Jack, he would fade away. So she hadn't leaped into his arms, she hadn't touched his face, she hadn't done anything her wicked and wayward mind imagined while he was in stasis.

All she wanted to do now, was touch him.

She couldn't stand it anymore. What if it was a dream? What if he were still in stasis in Antarctica and this was torture?

Rising, Sam put on her clothing. Barefoot, she eased open the door of her quarters and slipped into the corridor. Thor had provided them with all the comforts of Earth, beds, sheets, pillows. The Colonel's quarters were just down from hers. Peeking in on him while he slept was not a wise thing to do. She just wanted to know if he was really there.

She knocked softly. No answer. Before she could talk herself out of it, Sam eased open the door to his room. Just inside the door, she paused letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.

Quietly, she crept to the edge of the bed. A look, a touch and she would be satisfied. Just to be sure. Closer.

She knelt at the side of the bunk. She couldn't see well, just making out rumpled sheets and a dark form. Inhaling, Sam caught his scent, one she craved in his absence. She heard his soft breath. Sam swallowed hard. She wasn't a religious person. After all she and seen and done, after all the things that were done to people in the name of some god or the other, she had trouble believing in a ultimate creator. But now, Sam wanted to offer thanks for the return of this man's life. For the simple fact that he lay sleeping and breathing aboard Thor's ship was a miracle.

Sam flinched when a light snapped on. Suddenly, she was face to face with a very awake Jack O'Neill, the small reading light sending shadows slanting across his unsmiling face. Sam panicked at being caught sneaking around.

"Sir, I'm sorr-"

Before Sam could move, Jack's hand shot out. He grasped her arm, holding her still with gentle fingers. Panic faded when she looked into his eyes. Some of what she felt and more was reflected there in fathomless brown depths. Jack shook his head, silencing her.

Just inches from his face, Sam was close enough to see the raspy stubble on his cheeks. Her eyes locked on his. Her breath backed up in her throat. For long minutes blue eyes stared into brown, a heart to heart wordless communication.

Hesitantly, Sam lifted her fingers to his face. Softly, softly she traced from his cheekbones down to his jaw, feeling the rasp of his unshaven face. Closing her eyes, she caressed his parted lips, feeling the sweet draw of breath.

Jack's hand came up to clasp hers, pressing her fingertips to his lips.

Heat arrowed from her hand through her body.

"I just needed to know you were real." She whispered, opening her eyes, "I was afraid it was Fifth again- giving me something and then yanking it away."

"I'm real. I'm here."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Relief, sweet relief. Now that the crisis was over, she didn't have to be the strong Major or the learned PHD. Now she could just be a woman who had nearly lost the only man who held her heart. One tear became two.

"I know, Sam. I thought I'd lost you too."

Sam's heart twisted and flipped, aching with a love she could never express. His elegant fingers smoothed the tears from her cheeks.

"C'mere."

Jack shifted until he was sitting, his back propped against the wall. Still holding her hand, he drew Sam onto the narrow bunk. Sam came willingly, settling herself in the crook of his arm, her head on his chest. Jack's arms wrapped around her, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Go to sleep. We're safe now."

Sam nodded. The warmth of his arms and the powerful thump of his heart her lullaby.

In the morning they would return to being the Colonel and the Major, but tonight they were just Sam and Jack.

Two humans, alive.


End file.
